


Wanting of him

by Vampyra



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating, Cravings, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gency but not really, I'm Bad At Tagging, Party, Witch Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, good girl gone bad, mercykill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampyra/pseuds/Vampyra
Summary: Angela and Genji have been a couple for a few months now. However it is not Genji who she really wants..





	Wanting of him

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native langue, so please bear with me. Any tips or grammar changes, let me know :) 
> 
> I'm a sucker for some mercykill. I acknowledge Gency is a thing, but hell with it. If Gency is your thing, you ain't gonna like this.
> 
> Just thought of this story last night when I couldn't sleep and wrote this chapter in the last 2 hours. So I didn't really proofread it or something. I just wanted to write and post. :)   

> 
> X

“are you almost ready Ange? We are already late for the party. What are your wearing that takes you so long? “. Genji was pacing through Angela’s room, he hated when he was the last to arrive somewhere and they were already 30 minutes late by now. 

Angela wasn’t really the “dress up” kind of girl, but for this Halloween party she thought it would be nice to do something different for a change. Something unlike her. A witch costume, not any kind of witch custom it was kind of daring. Some say it would definitely qualify as a “slutty witch”. 

She stepped out of the bathroom and showed her outfit to Genji “what do you think? “. His jaw dropped and he couldn’t really bring himself to say anything. She looked HOT. “I think everyone will be very jealous that you are my girlfriend, you look  
absolutely stunning, gorgeous, beautiful, sexy,… “

“all right calm down Casanova” Angela giggled nervously. She wasn’t really used to look like this.

Genji walked over to her gave her and gave her a kiss “let’s go downstairs, the party has already started”

As the entered the cafeteria, which had a massive upgrade to “party area” because of Lena’s imagination and love for parties, it seems like everyone froze for a bit and watched Genji and Angela enter. Lena came flying at them “Ange, Wow, just wow, you look amazing!!”. Again Angela giggled, she wasn’t used to this kind of attention.

There was a reason though for dressing up like this. A bad, wrong, dark, whatever you would call it reason. Angela scanned the room and there he was surrounded by numerous female overwatch agents, Gabriel “Dracula” Reyes. However it looked like he didn’t noticed her at all, so she turned to Genji and Lena “let’s party! “

Genji and Angela have been a happy couple for a few months now. He was really sweet and caring, he really loved the blue eyed, angel like overwatch doctor. At first the were friends and Angela couldnt quite recall how they became more than “just friends”, but she was happy with it. He made her laugh and treated her well.

She never quite got over commander Reyes. The first time she saw him when she just started working for overwatch she was blown away by him. His body, his strength, his voice and just the general vibe he gave her. She wasn’t the only woman at overwatch who felt this way about commander Reyes, she figured that out real quick.  
She kinda hoped this outfit would make him notice her, made him see what he has been missing out on. The second time she scanned the room she couldn’t find him anymore. He probably went off to his room with some girl already.

“could you get me some wine, sweetie? “ she asked Genji. “for you I’ll get everything” he replied and gave her a quick kiss.

“here you go, ange” Genji said as he handed over a glass of white wine. Before whe could take a sip a strong hand held hers.

“stop right there” a dark masculine voice came from behind her. “Genji you fool, a white wine is something you give to a girl at a party like this. Angela however isn’t a girl, look at her, she is a gorgeous woman. Woman like her shouldn’t drink cheap ass wine, but this”. Gabriel handed Angela a dark red wine, he had a smirk on his face.  
Angela couldn’t breath for a second and Genji just stood there like a fool, and he felt like a fool too. He couldn’t say anything, he didn’t know how to respond to Gabriel Reyes when he said things like this.  
“I know she is your Girlfriend, but you should stop treating her like a GIRL and start treating her like the woman she is.” Gabriel cocked his eyebrow at Genji and gave Angela a quick smile.

“thanks” was the only word that came out of Angela’s mouth. She was flabbergasted. 

“enjoy the party, I know I will” Gabriel said and he left them.

“that arrogant prick… “ finally Genji came to his senses.

Angela couldn’t help but to smile a bit and she took a sip of the red wine Gabriel gave her. The taste was amazing. It tasted strong, yet smooth. Smokey, but fruity. It gave her a rush and she wondered if Gabriel would taste the same as this wine did.

The party was amazing, everyone was dressed up Halloween style. The music was great, everyone was dancing and having a blast.  
Angela asked Genji to get her some more wine and he went off to the bar. “could I have some red wine please, the one Commander Reyes drinks? “… “no.”the bartender replied “commander Reyes has his own wine storage, if you want his wine you have to ask him”. Genji grunted, he hated that he had to ask Gabriel for his wine,but he knew Angela wouldn’t want any other. 

“commander Reyes” Genji tapped Gabriel on his shoulder “Angela wants some more of that wine and the bartender said I should ask you”  
Gabriel turned around, he had put on his Dracula mask but Genji could still see the cockyness in Gabriel’s eyes. “so your girlfriend wants more of what I have to offer” Gabriel replied with a chuckle. “Ill get on it, go back to her. I’ll give the order that she will have her glass filled all the time”

It was already getting late and Genji became quite tired “lets go back to our rooms Ange. I’m tired”.  
Lena stepped in” like hell Ange isn’t going upstairs, the party is still going on for a few more hours. You go to your room if you want to, but Ange and I are going to party until the sun comes up”.  
Genji ignored Lena and looked at Angela “please Ange.. “

“you go to your room, I’ll see you tomorrow. I’ll stay with Lena” Angela gave Genji a kiss.  
Genji knew he wasn’t going to win this argument. “take care of her Lena, she already had like 6 glasses of wine.” And he went off to his room. 

After a few hours partying with Lena she was getting tired as well. Angela had a blast but her legs were done for the night. She waved Lena goodbye and went up to her room.  
Just before the elevator closed Gabriel got into the elevator with Angela. 

“that was quite some party huh? “ he said to her. 

“best one in years, thank you so much Gabri – uh – commander Reyes – for the wine”

Gabriel laughed. “don’t ever call me commander Reyes, it’s Gabriel or Gabe for you. And no thanks needed. You deserved that wine.”

“why did I deserve it though? “

“Ange, look at you, I know you have a boyfriend but… fuck… you always look amazing, but tonight.. “ he stepped closer to her “tonight I’d wish you didn’t have a boyfriend…”

Angela suddenly realized that she was alone with Gabriel in an elevator and she could feel his breath on her. God, he was sexy, she wanted him so bad, she wished she hadn’t had a boyfriend right now. Her mind said “no” but her body and heart said “yes” she wanted him so badly. She had wanted him for so long.  
“I didn’t even know you knew of my existence before tonight” she told him, looking straight into his eyes.

He grabbed tight and pulled his mask down “ Angela, I noticed you from the day you started working here.” 

And he kissed her rough and she kissed back. 

The elevator opened at the floor were her room was but she didn’t even care to notice, the doors closed again and went up. The second time the doors opened the both got out. Gabriel picked her up and walked into the hallway to his room. Halfway he pinned her against the wall and their kisses became steamier, full of lust. He would have taking her right there if he could. But the chance Ana or Jack could walk in was to big.  
He picked her up again, her legs closed firm around his hips. This way he could easily open the door with one of his free hands. 

As they entered the room he threw her unto his bed. She ripped his clothes of his body. She knew that this was wrong, but it felt so damn good. She felt his hands all over her body, exploring every inch. She traced her fingertips on his muscular torso and kissed him everywhere she could. Suddenly Gabriel pinned Angela’s hands above her head. “you sure you want this? “ he asked. 

“just shut up and fuck me” Angela said smirking.

With force He tore off her witch costume, at that moment she didn’t care it was damaged and couldn’t put it on anymore. She only cared about one thing and that was the man on top of her, the man she waited for so long to ravish her.

Their kisses were sloppy, hungry and full of passion. Gabriel kneaded one breast with his hand and with his other he checked if she was ready for him. And she was. She was as wet as she could be. Gabriel entered her hard and they both let out a moan. Her fingernails dug deep into his flesh as he began to fuck her. She felt her climax coming and moved herself away from him, she pushed him over. She wanted to be on top. Already familiar with his body she easily but his cock deep inside her and began rocking her hips. He wasn’t used to be fucked liked this, but he sure liked it. His hands went from her hips to her tits and back. Her pace quickened and she felt she was about to climax. This time she let it go, she screamed with pleasure and for a moment her body went numb. He quickly threw her on her back and started fucking her hard. She kept on screaming with pleasure, her climax didn’t seemed to end. The sight of her squirming sweating body under his made him go crazy. He entered her hard and deep and after a few times he came as well. His body collapsed on hers for a moment and he rolled over to his side.

They kissed some more between the heavy breaths they took and before they knew it they both fell asleep.

The next morning when they woke up gabriel noticed that Angela was still in his arms, she didn’t sneek out of the room. His fingers traced her body and she began to shiver. Her eyes opened slowly.

“hey you.” She said smiling, kissing him.

“so now what?” he replied.

She hadn’t thought of it. Her only thoughts were with him, Gabriel. “I don’t know”. Her smile went away and she got out of bed. “I’d better go to my room” she picked up her custom which was torn apart. Fuck. 

Gabriel got out of bed and walked to a drawer and threw her an shirt. She put it on, it was like a dress for her and walked out of Gabriel’s room back to her own.


End file.
